What If
by sevsnapelove09
Summary: What if Harry had met Draco on the platform instead of Ron? Harry and Draco are friends and Snape is Harry's mentor. Not a Slash!
1. Meeting, first year, and an accident

Harry's head whipped around when he heard the strangely familiar word.

"I still don't understand why we had to actually go to the platform," said a tall man with long white, blonde hair.

"Because it has been quite a long time since either of us has been there and to apparate would be dangerous," a blonde woman replied. The man rolled his eyes slightly.

"But there are _muggles_," he said with a look of disgust on his face. That was the phrase that had caught Harry's attention. He studied the three people walking through the station. _They look like good people, _Harry thought.

"Umm e-ex-excuse me," he stuttered, "I overheard your conversation and-"

"You mean you were eavesdropping," the man cut across him with a sneer.

"Lucius, give the boy a chance to explain," the woman looked down at Harry and then up at her husband with a glare.

"Well, It's just that word 'muggle'. I know there's only certain people that use it and I was wondering ,if you are that kind of people, could you show me where this is?" Harry said, showing them his ticket.

"Oh dear we would be delighted to show you. Let me introduce you to the Malfoy family. I am Narcissa, this is my husband Lucius, and our son Draco. May I ask your name?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Harry Potter," he said.

The woman had no reaction but the man called Lucius coughed as though something was caught in his throat.

Harry sat in an empty compartment, staring out the window when the door slid open. Harry looked around to see the boy Draco.

"Sorry about my mother and father. They were a tad shocked," he explained.

At the look on Harry's face he continued, " Mother is very talented when it comes to hiding emotions and Father thought you were a Mudblood,"

"Mudblood?" Harry repeated.

"It's another word for people with our abilities that have non-magic parents," Draco explained.

Harry chuckled slightly, remembering the older Malfoy's reaction to his name.

"Let me properly introduce myself. Draco Malfoy," he said extending his hand. Harry took it with a smile.

"What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked , sitting down across from Harry.

"House?" Harry questioned, confused. The ride to the mysterious magic school was spent learning everything one needed to know about Hogwarts and its houses. Harry became extremely interested when Draco began to explain a sport called Quidditch. It was played on broomsticks.

"-and then there's the Seeker. The Seeker must catch the Snitch," Draco explained.

"It sounds like a great sport!," as Harry said this, the compartment door slid open. A girl with bushy hair entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but -" she began, but Draco cut her off.

"You _are_ interrupting. Whatever it is, I'm sure we don't care," he said with a sneer similar to his father's.

The girl opened her mouth as though she was about to say something but instead she backed out of the compartment, silently, closing the door.

"I hate it when people just interrupt," Draco mused, turning back to Harry.

"Slytherin!" the old hat yelled. Harry hopped off the stool and strode over to a table full of students cheering for him. The rest of the hall was deadly silent. The Boy Who Lived was in the house of dark and evil wizards.

"I told you Potter! I knew you'd be in Slytherin," Draco ranted as they began to eat.

"I know, but for some reason I had a strange feeling I was going to be in," he shuddered slightly, "Gryffindor,"

Draco laughed so hard at Harry that he shot mashed potatoes across the table, showering Pansy Parkinson. The boys doubled over, laughing harder.

After dinner the first years were lead to the dungeons.

"Did you see Weasley? He was in right state. Did you see how shabby his robes were?" Draco mused.

"Well, Think about it for a minute. From what you've told me they're a rather big family, and it can't be easy to try to feed and clothe all of them on what their father makes," Harry commented.

"I suppose, but there are things that can be done to at least improve their appearance," he answered as they came to a halt. Looking above the crowd, Harry discovered they were standing before a tall frame. The portrait vanished to reveal a mirror. A man appeared in it. The prefect explained that the man would appear every time they came to the common room. He also explained that the man would ask them a question. The question would always be related to blood purity or the ancient line of Salazaar Slytherin himself.

The mirror sank into the wall and a hole appeared. The young Slytherins followed the prefect through it. They entered a large room with black leather furniture and shimmering, green walls. The prefect gave them their room assignments and they made their way to their rooms.

As they entered, Harry took in the sight. There were five four-poster beds, dark emerald hangings with silver tie-backs.

"Wow," Harry mused. Draco seemed unimpressed with the room and settled himself on one of the beds.

_This will be a great year_, Harry thought. He lay down and imagined what was to come.

* * *

And the year flies by!

* * *

Harry knocked on Professor Snape's office door.

"Enter," came a deep drawl. As Harry entered the room, he noticed the walls were covered in jars with strange looking contents.

"I assume you did not come to my office the study the various pickled items it contains," Snape said from the corner of the room. He was standing next to a cauldron that was emitting yellow smoke.

"No Sir. I came to you because I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. It's about this summer," Harry explained, watching his Potions Master.

"You wish to ask him about staying with the Malfoys," the dark man stated.

"Yes," Harry said, making a face when his Head of House added a rather slimy ingredient. The professor wiped his hands and wrote something in a ledger. He looked up and studied the boy for a moment.

"You've gotten to know young mister Malfoy rather well haven't you," he paused, "I shall take you to the headmaster and reason with him. I'm sure there will be such an occasion that calls for some convincing,"

Harry followed Snape, in all his bat-like glory, out of the dungeons. They walked in silence. Harry had come to notice that the professor was rather distant from nearly everyone at Hogwarts. He rarely ever saw the man talk to anyone besides Dumbledore. He spoke to McGonagall on occasion, but that was usually when he was gloating about Quidditch. Harry chuckled, remembering the look on the Transfiguration teacher's face when Slytherin won the house cup, thanks to him. He was enjoying Hogwarts and he had friends. That was what had gotten him to this point.

"Mr. Potter, do you plan on speaking with Professor Dumbledore or was this trip a waste of time?"

Harry had been thinking so deeply that he hadn't noticed that they had stopped. He looked up and saw a large spiral staircase moving upward. He hopped on a step and was followed closely by his professor.

They reached the top and Harry knocked slightly on the door. The door swung open of its own accord, revealing the ancient wizard seated behind his desk. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight of Harry.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked with a smile.

Harry walked closer to the desk and began to explain.

"Well, Harry, I can see that you've thought about this and really want to go but I'm sorry I must deny this small request. You must return to your Aunt and Uncle's," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry felt disappointment and anger fill him.

Just as Harry turned to leave, reluctantly accepting his fate, Professor Snape spoke, "Headmaster, I urge you to rethink. If he were to stay with the Malfoys, I would be able to train him properly. We could get a head start,"

The older man pondered this for a moment, "You make a valid point, Severus, but he must stay with his aunt and uncle until at least July,"

"Thank you, sir," said Harry before exiting the office, still rather disappointed.

"I'm sorry I could not get you the whole summer, but you will have some time, and I was not lying. You will be trained for the duration of your stay at Malfoy Manor," the professor said as they made their way back down to the dungeons.

"_July_? You have to wait until July," Draco said irritated.

"Yes, Snape had fight just to get that," said packing up his trunk.

Draco shut his own trunk and made his was to the dormitory door. Harry closed his trunk and followed. They walked down to the Great Hall for the feast. Slytherin would be awarded the House Cup, much to everyone's chagrin. The Slytherins celebrated late into the night. The next morning found Harry and Draco running to catch the train. The laughed as they settled into a compartment they kicked a group of first year Hufflepuffs out of.

They spent the ride taking about the summer, Quidditch, and playing wizard chess.

Harry got off the train, waving goodbye to Draco and his other fellow Slytherins. He came through the portal happily, but it was short lived. As soon as Harry looked up he saw Uncle Vernon, already purple with anger.

Harry sat in his room, looking through the books he had managed to sneak from his trunk. _Quiddicth Through the Ages_ and a number of his school books. He was flipping through his Transfiguration book when his bedroom door swung open. His lump of a cousin Dudley bounded in.

"What are you doing, Potter?" he asked. As he glanced at Harry his eyes grew wide, "Dad! Come quick! Harry's got those books he uses at that school!"

There was a loud bang from the kitchen and Harry knew no matter what he did he couldn't escape the coming storm. He scramble off his bed and grasped his wand tightly. What was he thinking? He couldn't use magic outside school, not to mention in front of muggles.

Uncle Vernon's purple face appeared in the doorway, the vein in his forehead already pulsating. Harry backed away, into a corner, his heart beating wildly. He closed his eyes and thought of the first place he would rather be than where he was. He braced himself for the yelling, his body tense. He waited, but it never came. As Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a grand entrance hall. He looked around at his surroundings. _What happened?_ he asked himself, _Where am I?_ As though someone had heard his thoughts he heard footsteps coming from one of the doors that led off of the hall. A door on the right opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Come Draco, Narcissa. It appears we have and unexpected guest," he said looking over his shoulder.


	2. Malfoy Manor and A Rude Awakening

"-then I closed my eyes and this strange sensation ran through me. Now, here I am," Harry said finishing his story.

"It sounds as though he Apparated," Draco said looking at his father.

"I agree. It appears he also did it unknowingly," came Lucius Malfoy's cold drawl from a chair by the fire.

Harry looked at the older Malfoy, brow furrowed.

"Apparation is a form of magical transportation that requires nothing but a wand, and proper training," he explained, studying Harry with his icy gaze.

"Master?" squeaked the small creature called Dobby.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, irritated.

"Guest's room is ready," Dobby said, looking at his master in terror.

"I'll show you dear," Narcissa insisted, standing and glaring at the small creature. Harry stood and followed Mrs. Malfoy from the library.

"We're delighted to have you here. Draco has told us so much about you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You are welcome here anytime," she said sweetly as they reached the top of the grand staircase.

Harry followed close behind. He began thinking about the summer and how much better it would be staying with Draco instead of the Dursleys. Suddenly, Harry got a shock of fear. What would Snape do if he discovered Harry had disobeyed the instructions he was given? Snape despised it when people didn't follow instructions. Harry was jarred from his thoughts as Mrs. Malfoy stopped and opened a large, dark wooden door.

"If there is something you don't like about the room, I'll send Dobby up to fix it," she said exiting.

As the door closed with a quiet click, Harry's eyes feasted upon the room. He now understood why Draco was so unimpressed with their quarters at Hogwarts.

* * *

"He'll be receiving training?" Lucius Malfoy's voice floated through the library door.

"Yes," came the fearfully familiar drawl of a certain Potions Master. Harry and Draco stood in the hall, peeking through a crack in the doors, and straining to hear what the two men were discussing. Draco had come running to Harry after he'd seen Severus arrive.

"We want him to be ready. Dumbledore believes it is to protect him from the 'Dark Side'. He's been very watchful. I expect it has to do with the boy's sorting, he fears Harry will be sucked into the Dark Arts," Severus said, taking a sip of his fire whiskey, "The training will not start until July because I've already planned it out and I do not wish to change anything,"

"Do you plan to tell him everything?" Lucius asked.

"Not just yet--" Severus stopped, he was looking at the crack in the double doors. He caught a glimpse of one green eye and one gray eye before they both disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sprinting up the staircase and down the hall. They didn't let up until they reached Draco's room, with the door shut and locked safely behind them.

"What do you think he meant by 'training'?" Draco wondered aloud, reclining on his bed.

"I thought he meant remedial Potions. He said something about training when we went to talk to Dumbledore. I just assumed that I was horrible potion maker," Harry replied, settling himself into a chair.

"Well, whatever it is, you don't even need to worry about it until July. I wouldn't worry anyway. He's probably just going to make it _look_ like training. You won't even have to work," the blonde boy answered with a smirk.

"You're probably right," Harry said laughing off the situation.

There was a sudden 'Pop' and Dobby was standing by the door.

"Dinner is ready, young masters," he said, his voice quaking. The elf lingered for a moment.

"Why are you still here?" Draco said glaring.

Dobby cowered slightly at Draco's voice and was gone with another 'Pop'.

"Why do you treat him so harshly?" Harry asked, picking at a thread on the arm of the chair.

"Well, you see, house-elves are lesser beings than wizards. They have less control over their abilities than we do, that's why they're not allowed wands," he explained, already through the door, waiting for Harry to follow. Harry wasn't sure he agreed with this but he bit his tongue to avoid discrepancy. He simply didn't see how these creatures could be any less powerful than wizards; in his opinion, they seemed more powerful. Harry pulled himself from his thoughts as he and Draco entered the grand dining room. The table was set for five. Harry realized they were to be joined by Snape. He wasn't sure how this made him feel. He wasn't uncomfortable around his Head of House, but he feared what the man would do or say about his disobedience.

Draco took a seat and Harry took the one next to him. The adults soon joined them. Lucius sat at one end of the table, Narcissa, at the other, and Severus, across from the boys. The first course appeared on the table, just as it did at Hogwarts and the meal began.

It was quiet until Severus spoke, "How have your summers been? At least the week you've had of them,"

" I've already run out of things to do. It gets quite boring around here," Draco said, not looking up from his soup.

"What about you, Harry?" Snape asked looking across the table like a lion at its prey.

Harry blinked at being addressed by his first name by a teacher and then blurted out, "ImsorrysirIdidntmeantodisobeyou". He had been thinking of apologizing but hadn't expected to do it in front of everyone.

Severus looked at the boy in wonder and then went back to studying his soup.

Harry felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

The remainder of the meal was spent with the adults talking about the latest article in the Daily Prophet and how Fudge had too much influence over the wizarding media. Harry and Draco discussed the coming year and the Quidditch team. Draco talked about how he would try out for Chaser due to the fact that the Slytherin team was now short one because one the previous Chasers was a Seventh year.

At the end of the evening, Lucius was still deep into conversation with Severus and it appeared neither would yield.

"I think it's time you boys went to bed," Narcissa said, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

The boys said goodnight to one another and parted ways for the night.

As Harry settled into his warm bed, he pondered the day's events. He had magically transported himself to his best friend's home, disobeyed direct orders, and most importantly, he would not be punished for it. Harry lulled himself to sleep, thinking of the weeks to come.

* * *

Approximately three weeks later. . .

* * *

"Potter! Get up!" the sallow skinned man bellowed. First Dobby was sent up to wake Harry before dawn and half an hour later the Potions Master himself was in Harry's room attempting to rouse the sleeping boy.

"It's not even light out yet," he mumbled through his blanket.

"Exactly, we're wasting early morning dark hours," Severus said, exasperated. Frustrated with the boy, he tore the blankets from the bed. Harry curled up in a ball to prevent from freezing.

"Give me my bloody blanket back!" Harry yelled blindly groping around for his bedspread.

Severus then whacked Harry across the back of the head, "Don't ever speak to me in that way again, or it will be the last thing to leave your lips"

"I wouldn't have said it if _you_ hadn't taken my blanket," Harry grumbled, finally putting his feet on the floor.

"You wouldn't be in this position if you had gone to bed at respectable hour," Severus huffed. Harry rolled his eyes before putting on his glasses. As Harry's eyes adjusted, he noticed just how livid Snape was. He was completely unaffected. Weeks ago he would have scrambled from the room as fast as his feet could carry him, but now he was used to the man's presence and was acclimated to his ways.

"Now, get dressed and be in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes," Severus said, exiting the room with the slam of a door.

Harry pulled himself up and dressed as he was told but he was still fifteen minutes late to the entrance hall.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes as Harry came down the stairs at an unnecessarily slow pace.

"Potter, I will not tolerate your less than acceptable behavior the way the Malfoys do. You will address me with the same respect as if we were in class," Severus said once Harry had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The boy shrugged and rolled his eyes at his professor.

Just as he had done in the boy's room, Severus smacked Harry on the back of the head. Harry scowled at the older man and rubbed his head. As Severus raised his hand to strike the boy once more Harry spoke, "Yes, sir"

Severus lead the way with a triumphant smirk.


	3. Reluctant Roomies

"I'm sorry headmaster, but the boy is completely inept. I believe allowing him to live with the Malfoy family has tainted his humility. He had the gall to back talk me," Severus explained in outrage.

The ancient wizard's brow was creased in concern. He looked at Severus over his spectacles, "This is very disconcerting. I agree that something must be done, therefore at the end of the week he will be moving to Spinner's End, where you can train him properly"

Severus stopped his pacing and turned to stare at his mentor. Had the man lost his marbles. . .well more of them?

"Albus, this could be more disastrous than helpful," Severus replied in disbelief.

"I do not believe the situation is as disastrous as you are making it out to be," Albus chuckled.

"I believe you're making a mistake. You are usually correct but I think you are wrong in this situation," Severus replied as he turned toward the fireplace and took his leave.

"I mean, he's horrible," Harry complained.

They were lying on Draco's bed talking.

"Listen, I've known him all my life and he's always been a bitter man," Draco replied lazily

"There must be a reason, but I don't really care enough to explore it any further," Harry said just as lazily.

"Dear old Severus," Draco mocked his mother's tone.

The boys shook with laughter. While they had been having a laugh at the sulking bat's expense, Dobby had popped in and they had failed to notice him. The house-elf cleared his throat and announced, "Master Malfoy wishes to see young Master Potter in his study,"

Harry hopped of the bed and furrowed his brow, "Doesn't he want to see Draco as well?"

"No, sir, he only asked for Master Potter," Dobby squeaked. Harry and Draco exchanged a confused look, but Harry shrugged and exited the room.

Harry knocked on the door of Lucius's study.

He heard the familiar drawl, "Come,"

"You wished to see me, Sir?" Harry said with respectful fear.

"Actually it was I who wanted to see you, Potter," Severus said from the corner where he had been brooding.

A chill of dread ran down Harry's spine. He turned and faced his mentor in the corner.

"Yes sir?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Follow me Potter," Severus said directing Harry from the study.

"I've been to see the Headmaster, and he has suggested a solution to your discipline issue. I'm sure that you will believe that I am not in agreement with him but he has ordered it of me," Severus said darkly, "He has suggested that you move to Spinner's End and live with me for the remainder of the summer holidays,"

Harry thought he had not understood the sallow skinned man's words. He was sure his ears were playing tricks on him.

"What? Move in with. . . you?" Harry stuttered in utter disgust.

"As I said Potter, I do not care for this situation either," Severus replied, "You will be moving in tonight. This will be your final day at Malfoy Manor,"

Harry was silent as he made his to his room. He walked passed Draco who was standing in the hallway.

"What did he want?" Draco said, following Harry.

"It's ridiculous. Dumbledore ordered Snape to have me move in with him," Harry said slumping on the bed, "I'd better get packing"

Draco was silent for a moment, "You're joking right?"

Harry gave the other boy a look that said he wasn't and headed towards the wardrobe.

"So much for summer holidays," Harry sighed.

Draco stood in the door of Harry's room across the hall from his own. He watched Harry sorrowfully pack his things and felt sorry that he would have to find a way to entertain himself for the remainder of the break.

"It's really not that bad," Harry reassured, "There's only a month left 'til holiday's over,"

"It's still a load of rubbish," Draco replied.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"It's not like I begged the man to have an arrogant, angst-filled, prepubescent child move into my quiet and dank home," Severus said, taking a sip of his fire whiskey.

"I don't why you hate him so much, he's been perfect the whole of his stay," Narcissa chimed in.

"Yes, well you're idea of perfect is quite different from my own," Severus retorted.

The man turned on his heel to leave the room in time to see Harry standing in the doorway, with a slightly sad look and a packed trunk.

"You're ready?" Severus asked.

Harry simply and stiffly nodded his head. His thoughts reeled. _Where will he have me sleep? Another cupboard? No Sir, I will never live that way again._ He mulled all the horrible possibilities over in his mind.

"Potter…Potter…Potter!" Severus jarred the boy from his thoughts, "What about you're owl?"

Harry silently made his way to the manor owlery to fetch his forgotten friend. How could he have forgotten Hedwig? His terrible brooding insides clenched tighter as he thought about how he had neglected things since moving to Malfoy Manor. The snowy owl had meant more to him than just a messenger but he had treated her as such all summer. He gazed upon the perch where she could usually be found and looked at the way she sat regally accusing him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

As if she had understood him, Hedwig moved into the travel cage that Harry held in his hand.

As Harry walked back to the entrance hall, he felt a sensation of realization wash over him. He had ignored many things since coming to the manor. Harry looked up to see his Potions Master waiting for him next to the fireplace. Harry said his goodbyes to the Malfoys who assured him that he was welcome anytime and that they expected him at Christmas.

"Spinner's End, Potter," Severus instructed. Harry stepped into the green flames and said the words the older man had directed him to. He closed his eyes and felt himself leave the manor.

Harry slid out of another fireplace covered in soot with the wind knocked from his body. He stood and looked around the room he had so gracefully entered. There were bookshelves lining the walls and dark curtains hung on the windows, preventing any light from piercing through the mood of gloom. There was little furniture in the room, an old armchairs, a beaten threadbare sofa, a clawed coffee table, and the fireplace Harry had just been spat from. Harry was studying the room so much that he didn't notice Severus standing in the doorway to another room.

"It's smaller than Malfoy manor, but I'm afraid you're going to have to adjust Potter," the man sneered.

Harry didn't say anything, he stood waiting to be shown his horrible fate of a room.

"You're room is upstairs," Severus said.

Harry looked around very curiously confused because he didn't remember seeing any stairs. He watched as his teacher walked to one of the bookshelves and pull a book out. The man threw the book on the floor. Harry looked at the Potions Master in surprise, he had always taken the man to have great respect for books.

The book on the floor flew open and began to multiply. The books began forming longer rectangles, stacking and staggering themselves. The bookcase that Severus had taken the book from, moved aside and the book-stairs moved themselves into place. Severus looked at Harry who gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, go on," Severus motioned.

The dark haired boy apprehensively lifted his foot to the bottom step as if thought it wouldn't hold his weight. Harry was pleasantly relieved that the stairs were quite sturdy. He made his way slowly until he came to a landing with three doors.

"The door on the right is yours, the left is mine and the middle is the bathroom," Severus explained.

Harry grabbed the doorknob of the said door and walked inside expecting skulls piled in the corners, cobwebs covering the ceiling, and a coffin for a bed. He gazed around the room and was amazed to discover that it was a completely ordinary.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Harry closed the door with a snap. He gazed at his new living space. This was better than his room on Privet Drive but smaller than the one he had inhabited at Malfoy Manor. He flopped himself atop the bed. This is ridiculous. Why would Dumbledore do this to him? Taking him from the only people that had ever truly cared about him? It seemed ludicrous to Harry.

Again his mind was reeling. He began to ponder what life would be like now he was the great bat's slave. He imagined endless work of cleaning floors and arranging potion ingredients. It will be the longest detention ever served in the history of Hogwarts. He stared at the ceiling in horror. Why? He asked the blank wooden rafters. They stared back stiffly.

Severus settled himself in the worn leather armchair beside his bedroom fire. Once again the old fool had managed to annoy him to no end. He had let the most petulant of his students into his place away from the world. He must do this to save the boy from himself, he reasoned. Harry needed this. Discipline and structure. A routine would be established. They would train early, then breakfast. Severus's thoughts came to a screeching halt. Breakfast, that meant food. He had forgotten that he would have to provide for the boy. He could no longer just skip a meal and move on he would have to feed his new parasite. Having thought over his new revelation, Severus left his room and made with the dinner.

Harry heard the door across the hall open and shut followed by footsteps. Moments later, smells began to waft their way through the crack beneath his door. Snape cooking? This was just too much for Harry to take in. Surely the man would come up with the worst dish he could think of to feed Harry. He decided to observe the possible assassination attempt in the kitchen.

Harry swung the door open and there standing before the stove was his potions master in a black pinstripe apron.

Severus felt Harry's presence, "Potter, good you can set the table. Glasses are in the corner cupboard and plates are in the one beside it,"

Harry hesitated but went to the cabinet and did as he was directed. He set the plates and glasses on the cherry wood table. He looked at the plates and remembered something from the Malfoys. He flipped the plate over there a P with a crown and snake wrapped around it; a family crest.

"It's been a long time since I was an insolent youth like yourself but I can't help but wonder how you plan to eat with your plate upside down," Snape said in his snarkiest tone.

Harry set the plate down but nearly dropped it because he was trying to assure himself that Severus Snape had made a joke. He looked at the man and he was wearing a blank mask. Harry didn't understand his potions master and doubted he ever would. There was something about this man that Harry couldn't quite pick out. He knew there was something. But what?, Harry asked himself.

"Potter, I would hope that someone along the way has taught you that staring is rude, especially when you do it so blatantly," Severus said boring his dark eyes into Harry's. Severus had to look away; he could see her in those eyes. Something then dawned on Severus, Dumbledore knew that he would. What a ridiculous trick, the bastard, Severus thought. Dumbledore obviously thought he would make an attempt to bond with the boy if he saw Lily behind Harry's emerald eyes.

"Sir?" Harry was unsure of what to do. They sat awkwardly silent, eating.

Severus thought while he ate, would it really be that bad to band with Harry? Perhaps it would be better for Harry if he did make an effort. The boy had lost much of his humility as a result of his summer stay with his own arrogant godson. How could such a boy have such a deep affect on another so quickly? True the two had spent nearly a year together. Severus stumbled upon a horrible realization; he didn't even know his godson. Draco had been a sweet child but Severus now felt a sense of failure when he now noticed that he had missed the rest of the boy's life. He was the cause of so many problems without knowing it; Severus was now more self-loathing than before.

Harry sat watching his professor, the man was deep in thought and Harry let his own thoughts travel to other things. Something dawned on Harry; he had lost a part of himself over the last year. Draco had been a friend, he appreciated this but he couldn't help but feel guilty for being the way he had been. He was unsure if he could carry in acting this way. He and Draco agreed on many things but equality certainly was not one of them. The two boys would simply have to agree to disagree, Harry reasoned.

Once Harry was finished with his food, he took his plate and rinsed it and headed for the kitchen door.

"Potter, There is something we must talk to you about," Severus spoke up.

Harry stopped and sat back down at the table.

"What do you know of your parents?" Severus asked in a hoarse whisper.

"They were killed in an accident, You-Know-Who, their master, misfired a spell and they were killed in the cross-fire," Harry said bleakly.

Severus looked up at the young boy in front of him; his eyes once again boring into Harry's. As his thoughts raced, Severus realized that Harry had been lied to about what had actually happened. Severus wondered who could be so cruel to lie to this boy when he deserved nothing less than the truth.

"Sir, Can I ask why?" Harry said quietly.

Severus was still quiet; he wasn't sure if he could tell all the horrible happenings of the past.

"Potter, who told you this?"Severus asked

Harry looked at his professor with curiosity; he could tell that the man wished to tell him something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Harry responded.

Severus sighed; he was hoping he was wrong.

"Your parents didn't serve the Dark Lord. It was a widely known fact that they fought against him" Severus paused to take in Harry's reaction.

Harry sat silent, listening intently.

Severus continued, "Your parents died trying to save your life. The man or thing, the Malfoys claim misfired a spell, was actually an evil being; he was the most powerful dark wizard of the time. Voldemort ruined the lives of many people; your parents would never have associated themselves with such a person."

Harry sat, silently taking in the information. He refused to believe it.

"No, you're lying," Harry said in a dangerous whisper.

Severus looked at the boy; his brow furrowed, "I have no reason to lie to you about this,"

"I don't believe you! You liar! You're just trying to torture me!" Harry yelled, tears burning his rage filled eyes.

"Harry," Severus said barely above a whisper.

The young wizard couldn't bare the lies he believed were spewing from this miscreant of a human. Harry stood from the table and ran up the stairs. In his rage, Harry magically barred his door.

Severus remained at the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. How could this have happened? A year has gone by and no one has told Harry the truth. The boy had spent the first 11 years of his life in seclusion from a world that knew his life too well and now he was in that world and no one had bothered to set him straight on what had happened.

There was a loud pop and Severus jumped slightly out of surprise and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy. Severus had to bite his lip to stop from yelling at the man.

"Lucius, What the hell were you thinking?" Severus whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius answered showing no emotion.

"Telling Potter all those lies about how his parents died and that they were followers of the Dark Lord," Severus said angrily.

"We had to tell him something, the boy was hungry for information. I'm sure you didn't want us to tell him the truth because that would entail the story about how his parents were nearly handed to the Dark Lord by his new guardian," Lucius said lazily.

"I had nothing to do with that. You know very well that I asked Dumbledore for their protection," Severus said, his anger becoming more intense.

"Are you still telling yourself that lie?" Lucius replied, inspecting his nails.

"I cared about whether they live or died," Severus said, holding his head in his head.

"You cared whether the woman lived, you cared nothing for her family," Lucius replied.

Severus remained silent, thoughts ran through his mind, images of Lily Evans dead on floor next to her son's crib. 'There was nothing I could do', Severus told himself; he had tried to convince himself of this for nearly 11 years.

"I'll just leave you then," Lucius said quietly. The man stood, turned on his heel and exited the house with a 'pop'.

Severus looked around the empty, dark room and took himself to his room, returning to his all too familiar state of sulking.


	5. The Beginning

Harry sat in his room, rage flowing through him. The things Snape had said to him had to be lies. The Malfoys would never lie to him. Harry couldn't believe the lengths Snape would go to to ensure Harry knowing the truth. Harry's head throbbed from the prevention of tears which he was now letting flow freely; he held his head in his hands. But there was a small voice planting doubt in Harry.

Harry couldn't help but think 'What if he's not lying?' Harry lifted his puffy red eyes and looked once more at the emotionless rafters. There was more about his past he didn't know. This, perhaps, is what made the situation so horrible. 

_Would Dumbledore really have put me here if he hadn't thought it best? If the things Snape had said were true, why didn't Dumbledore told me? Snape is a prat so he would say things to upset someone, but usually never someone from his own house. There are things I don't know but surely not that much. When Dumbledore retrieved me from the Dursley's last year, I was too happy to question anything. It still makes no sense why Dumbledore had not told me himself. Then again, why did the Malfoys lie to me, especially Draco? Perhaps they didn't know? This is hell. I know nothing of myself and I have to listen to the different stories people tell me until I know the truth. What if that is the truth? I keep going back to that. Snape could be telling me what I've wanted to know for so long. Who am I?_

Holding on to his last thought Harry wiped his eyes and decided to return to Severus and ask him all the things running through his mind.

Severus sat in the drawing room, with a glass of firewhiskey pressed to his forehead. His head had been pounding profusely since Lucius had left.

_What had Lucius and Narcissa been thinking? Harry is now upstairs very upset because he either thinks that I'm lying to him or that his best friend's parents lied to him. Either way he feels betrayed and I am the cause. This is all James Potter's fault. If he hadn't 'saved' me, I wouldn't need to look after Harry. Then again, he's Lily's son too. Oh Lily, Why did you have to marry that tosser? You didn't have to marry me but why Potter? If I had known what would happen because of me I would have never done anything the way I have. Not only have I ruined my life, but I've done a bloody good job of destroying Harry's as well. The boy didn't even know how his parents died or even why. Once he's calmed a bit, I'll have another chat with him. I must get him to trust me because what is coming this year will try him. I need to prepare him. I don't know that it will happen but there is a chance that it's already been set in motion. _

Severus was startled from his thoughts by Harry, who had just come from behind the bookcase.

"Sir, I wanted apologize for my actions," Harry said staring at the floor.

"There's no need to. You have been lied to for a whole year about your own life. It's only natural to be upset," Severus replied.

"Would you like to know everything? There is more I must tell you, the reason for this training and other things,"

Harry silently sat down in the seat across from his Potions Master.

"Your parents, as I told you, fought against the Dark Lord and his followers, Death Eaters. They were leaders in the crusade against him. The Dark Lord was very powerful and if one crossed him, it was only a matter of time before they were punished. In those days, desperation thrived while happiness waned. So many people were murdered and tortured. The Order of the Phoenix was the strongest resistance. Your parents were members. Voldemort went after any member he could. Once it was learned that your family was next on the list, Dumbledore convinced them to go into hiding. They listened. They used a complicated spell to keep them hidden from anyone who didn't know where they were. The only person that could tell where they lived was their secret-keeper. I'm sorry to say they put their trust in the wrong person. One of their friends, Sirius Black, told Voldemort of their whereabouts. He betrayed them because he had been taken in by his powers," Severus watched Harry take in this information

"Sir, why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell me this?" Harry asked slowly.

"I couldn't begin to tell you. I haven't the slightest idea why," Severus replied not looking away.

Harry furrowed his brow in thought and contemplation, "What does this all mean?"

"One night, after learning the location of your home, Voldemort went there intent on killing you," Severus said this slowly.

It took several minutes for Harry to realize what his professor had just told him. _Kill me? This man that the Malfoys told me was my parents' master, tried to kill me? I don't understand. What does all this mean? What is Snape getting at telling me these things?_

"Voldemort…he tried to…kill me?" Harry replied in slow disbelief.

"Yes, Harry, the Dark Lord thought that you would be his downfall and he had to do anything to prevent it," Severus's eyes once again locked with Harry's; he hoped this would help keep Harry calm.

"Why would the Malfoys lie to me?" Harry's voice was dripping with hurt.

"That I do not know the answer to. I can guess that they felt they shouldn't be the ones to tell you what I have just told you," Severus watched this boy. _He's twelve and he's already experienced more pain than most of the others in his year. Now he has discovered that the family he thought to be like his own has lied to him._

Severus cleared his throat, "There is something else we need to discuss as well,"

Harry looked at him and he continued, "This year when you faced Professor Quirrel, you saw Voldemort, didn't you?"

Harry voice was slightly hoarse, "Yes, but he was sort of feeding off of Quirrel,"

"There is something else coming this year, Harry, and this is why the Headmaster has put you in my care. Why you have been forced into 'training'. This thing that is coming is only a precursor to the future horrors you will face. Voldemort _will_ rise again, no matter how we try to stop it, he will come back. Harry, I understand if you're frightened but…" Severus was cut off.

"Voldemort killed my parents; he was nothing more than a murderer. You tell me he's coming back, I'm not scared," Harry's brow was furrowed in determination.

"Then you must understand that you cannot disobey me when we begin your _real_ training. I cannot impress upon you the importance of your acquiescence. Along the way I will relay to you the things you need to know. The most important thing I must mention, you have to make it seem as though you are doing all of this alone. I cannot be connected to the foils in any way. Do you understand?" Severus finished.

They sat for several minutes while Harry processed the information. _So that's what all this is about? I'm supposed to be helping Snape? This is what my parents would have wanted. I mean, I'll be helping everyone in the end, won't I?_

"Sir, Why is it so important that no one knows that you helped me?" Harry asked.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; he should have known Harry would ask.

"Please, just trust me," he said quietly.

Harry silently nodded. _I trust him; I'm just not sure why he won't tell me. _

"I can't tell Draco?" Harry asked, hoping for a ray of light.

"I'm sorry Harry, you must tell no one, especially the Malfoys," Severus replied, his voice full of grief.

Harry's heart sank a little. _Am I expected to keep this all to myself? _

"I expect you don't want to hear this Harry, but saving the world has a price. Loneliness is quite possibly the most painful," Severus said this almost to himself. _I know all too well what he's going through and yet here I sit keeping it all from him. It's a wonder that he doesn't hate me or that he even trusts me._

"I think I'm going to bed," Harry sighed, looking at the floor.

Severus remained in his chair, "One more thing, I need to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon; perhaps you could contact the Malfoys and find when they will make their next visit,"

Harry tried to hide a smile, "Yes sir,"

Once Severus was sure Harry was upstairs he went to the fireplace; he grabbed a handful of green tinted shimmery powder and threw it into the fire, sticking his head in it.

"Malfoy Manor!" Severus yelled.

Severus watched as several hearths flew by until finally the drawing room of the manor came into view. Severus saw Narcissa sitting with a book and Lucius with some papers.

"What were you two thinking?" Severus snarled in an angry whisper.

Rather than jumping in surprise, as one might expect, they both looked at Severus with mild recognition.

"Well, Severus, Draco doesn't even know the truth. We couldn't very well tell Harry the opposite of what we told Draco; it would've surely come up in conversation," Narcissa reasoned.

"So you fabricated some story of how the Potters were followers of the Dark Lord?" Severus spat.

"Severus, we renounced the old ways once Draco was born. The story we told the boys, was the one Dumbledore told us to tell them," Lucius said from his armchair.

"What!" Severus wasn't even trying to be quiet now.

"It's true he said that once you told Harry the truth, it would be easier for the two of you to get along," Narcissa replied, "I have to the man credit for being creative,"

Severus was silent with rage for a moment, "He obviously has no idea what impact hearing the truth had on the boy,"

"I believe he did, in fact, I'm sure he counted on it," Lucius smirked.

Without a word Severus pulled his head from the green flames and was back in his own home.

_How could that old codger do such a thing? The man constantly claims to care about Harry but he has been the cause of most of the boy's suffering. _

Severus walked to the desk on the other side of the room and began rubbing his eyes. This was not turning out to be what he had signed up for. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a raven feather quill, and an ink well; he would write to the headmaster rather than meet with. Severus feared that if he met with the professor about this subject, he would say things he would regret.

_Headmaster,_

_Harry and I spoke tonight. He became enraged when I began to tell him the truth about the night Lily and James died. I know you told the Malfoys that cock and bull story to tell Harry. I haven't come to see you to avoid a nasty altercation. This is Lily Evans' son. He has suffered more in half a lifetime than most do in their whole existence. I have no understanding of why you have done this, so please enlighten me. Harry and I will be making a trip to Diagon Alley soon, if you wish to clear things, I will be at the Leaky Cauldron for the day. I will not disclose the day because you have our ways,_

_Always at Your Service,_

_Severus Snape_

Once he had read it over several times, Severus called his raven, Edgar, and tied the parchment to her leg. He watched the elegant bird fly out the window and out of sight. The world blew up!


End file.
